


Mine

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: @igetso-high on Tumblr had the prompt "Person A tells everyone that they can’t sing, one day when Person B comes home early they hear A sing for the first time and it feels like the whole world stopped, a choir of angels can’t even sing that good they thought to themselves", so I did it with usuk.





	Mine

It was practically part of Arthur’s personality. Whether someone brought up karaoke or I mentioned the choir I was in, he would quickly deny being able to sing. I never pushed him to do it. If he was uncomfortable with his singing voice, I wouldn’t make him sing. That would just be rude.

But one day, I came home earlier than usual. When I walked through the door, I heard Arthur’s voice ringing throughout the house.

“Hands on your body. I don’t wanna waste no time. Feels like forever, even if forever’s tonight. Just lay with me. Waste this night away with me.”

My heart practically stopped. He had the voice of an angel. His accent softened every word and he hit every note perfectly. His voice was pure and gentle. It made sense that he wouldn’t sing. Most of his taste of music had loud singing with rough voices that cut into my ears like sandpaper. His voice just didn’t fit his taste in music, but it sounded amazing.  
I didn’t want it to end, but Arthur heard me shut the door behind me.

I practically ran in to see him. “Oh my god! Your voice sounds amazing! So why were you singing?”

“Well… you’ve mentioned how you want to hear my singing voice. And I know how much you like that song. Plus, our anniversary is coming up.” Arthur sounded embarrassed.

“Oh my god, you’re doing that for me!”

“Well, you heard me, so I guess I don’t have to.”

I stuck my fingers in my ears. “I heard nothing!”


End file.
